Double Trouble
by KeepItComing
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps two women from the Inu/co, hoping to lure Inuyasha to his castle. One woman wants to save his soul, while the other...well, you'll find out


Chapter 1: Invisible Stranger  
  
I saw him, standing there alone in the clearing. His long silver hair seemed to flow like a flag in the wind, shimmering, like the ocean, in sparkling shafts of sunlight. I had been watching him for sometime now, monitoring his reaction to my presence, and his golden-eyed gaze was nearly blinded with hatred. He stared at me and whispered, "I know you're here. Leave now or your death is imminent." I wanted to giggle so badly, but held my peace. "I know you're here too, m'lord. I've known that for sometime now and although you may know I'm present, your penetrating gaze can't pierce my hide, so to speak." His eyes began to turn red. "What devilry is this? Show yourself!" I did let a little giggle escape me then, and his head whipped toward the sound, but I had already moved on. "The Mighty Sesshomarou loses his head over a little one, such as myself? Ha! This game is more fun than I ever thought it could be!" Nothing showed on his face, as nothing ever did, but I could physically feel the immense power radiating from him, pulsing with his lust to kill. "What do you want from me?" Another small, impish giggle escaped my lips and I was close to having my head torn from my body. This was no game any longer, Sesshomarou was going to dispose of me if I lingered to long, and as I turned to look at the tree I had been leaning against, I found that there was a hole right where my head had been. "Why, Lord Sesshomarou, would I want anything from you? You have nothing to give me." I let out a little chuckle at that, but did not move. I wanted to see his face when I told him what I was here for. His now blood-red eyes stared at me out from under the shadow of glistening silver bangs and a crescent moon. "I'm to be your guardian." With those last words resonating in the clearing, I took my leave of him. His expressionless gaze seemed to follow me as I melted into the forest, but I knew that he wouldn't bother trying to follow. Sesshomarou turned from the clearing and made his way through the thick underbrush, to the path. How dare she laugh at me! Me! The Ruler of the Western Lands! He had never been laughed at, because of his position, and now this female demon comes along, laughs in his face, and leaves! "What kind of world is it when a Lord in his own lands can't walk down a path without being laughed at by a woman?" he whispered to himself. With a weary sigh, his eyes fell upon the object of his desire; a magnificent oak tree, towering far above that of the human sight. Sesshomarou couldn't help but be reminded of the God Tree and his hanyou brother, Inuyahsa, but he put those thoughts aside for now. The roots of the massive oak sprawled across the ground, tangling themselves around the other less imposing trees and closer to the trunk a small hollow had formed. He smiled at the thought of finally being able to rest, then placed himself within the hollow. The familiar comfort that he had so longed for nearly overwhelmed him when he felt the sweet caress of the soft bark against his body. He had planted this tree when he was but a pup, and infused it with magic made only for him. No one knew of this place besides himself, and he intended to keep it that way, so he had made a barrier that stretched from the tips of the tree's roots and up, hiding the tree from all senses of the outside world. Sesshomarou had tended (and still does) to the tree, giving it water in times of drought, speaking to it as other small boys speak to their pets, and in time, the hollow grew. It was the tree's way of returning Sesshomarou's work and effort. He could lie in the hollow, in any position he chose, and the roots would mold themselves to him, giving him comfort like no bed ever could. This was the only place in the entire world where Sesshomarou would cry, but he was not there to cry now. His goal was only to rest in the comfort of his old friend. The moment he closed his eyes, sleep took him.  
  
Chapter 2: Secret Meeting and Plans  
  
I ran silently for a1most a mile, not caring if Sesshomarou could sense me, before I finally stopped to confer with my guide. Although I couldn't see her, I felt her through the bond we shared, and she leapt silently out of a nearby tree. "Why did you even consider going near him without my protection?" she whispered, anger and worry seeping through her voice. "He's the most powerful demon that I've felt since we arrived in these lands!" "You didn't see him?" I asked in a mocking, teasing voice. "I thought that you would have at least followed me part of the way, but," I sighed. "I guess not." She flashed angry fangs at me, her fiery red hair seemed to glow with unspoken fury. "Don't you dare mock me! I've risked my neck for you on more than one occasion and there you go, trouncing off after a pretty face! What would I have done if he had killed you?!" I knew she was upset, but I hadn't thought of this demon as much of a threat. He was powerful, I'll give him that, but there was no way I couldn't handle him if the need arose. "It's not like I'm powerless to defend myself, Luli. I've had twice as much experience in dealing with youkai then you have and I've been trained in the arts, just like you! I know what I'm doing!" Luli's shoulders slumped and she heaved a sorrowful sigh. "I just worry for you, sister. I could feel him from all the way over here and Tiko has been growling non-stop since we got here. I don't know what I'd do without you." I opened my arms to my sister and she embraced me tenderly, but then she leaned back and asked, "Did he hurt you? I couldn't smell any blood or feel any wounds from the bond, but it never hurts to be sure." Luli's emerald eyes glittered with anxiousness and the worry was masked behind curiosity. "Nope, he was too slow." We giggled like children at that. No one had ever been able to compare with our speed since I was nine and she was six. "I have something important to tell you. Sit down." I said. We both released our embraces, and sat down on the ground, facing each other. "This morning, as you slept in the camp, I got up and begin to scope out the surrounding land for myself, meandering around as if I knew what I was doing-"Why didn't you wake me?" Luli hissed, leaning so close to me that I could feel her breath dance across my nose. I shoved her back down and she fell on her rump with a "huff", but she didn't interrupt me anymore. "I didn't wake you because you hadn't slept in three days. Did you not think that I would notice?" She gave me a pathetically innocent look and I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway, as I walked, I decided that I wouldn't follow the path and wandered into the forest. A strange smell caught my attention and I couldn't help but walk toward it. Curiosity kills the cat, as they always say." We both giggled at this, but she waved her hand for me to continue. "I heard footsteps not far off and a mumbling voice accompanied them. The smell became stronger, more potent, as I drew nearer to the source of the voice. Wicked and vile the smell was, reeking of evil and bad intentions. Soon, I could make out the words of the mumbling voice and I could tell that it was a woman who spoke them. I turned round a corner and low-and-behold; a miko priestess was sitting before me, her back and head the only things I could see." "You tell stories so wonderfully," Luli complemented. "Thank you. " I replied with a curt nod and continued, "She was powerful. More than just 'powerful'. Lord Sesshomarou would hardly be a match for her, but I stood my ground and listened intently. She was muttering about Inuyasha, the one we've been following, and how she would regain his love by stealing Sesshomarou's soul. What she was going to do with it, she didn't say." I sighed. This tale was longer than I had originally thought. "How did you know that the one you followed into the clearing was Sesshomarou?" Luli asked. "I didn't, but when I taunted him with that name, he didn't reject." I said with a shrug. "You take too many chances, my sister. So," she sighed. "What's the plan?" I tapped my index finger to my chin and began to squish out all the details of a complicated plan that I had formed while following Sesshomarou. Luli's ears perked at the mention of her own involvement and the night wore on.  
  
Chapter 3: Things are Not Always as They Seem 


End file.
